Some printers use folding media trays to enable a compact product size for shipping and a smaller footprint when not in use. The user must fold out the trays for proper printer operation. For example, the user must clear the media discharge area by folding the output tray out from its closed position. This step may be overlooked by the user on printers where the output tray is positioned separately from the input tray, such as printers with a straight through or “L” shaped media path (e.g., top in, front out). If a print job is attempted with the output tray folded in the closed position, the media will crash into the output tray as it is discharged from the printer, resulting in a media jam.